Cinderella on Duty
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Aku hanya gadis biasa, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memakai gaun pengantin yang terkoyak oleh dosa. Aku hanya gadis biasa, sebelum sepasang tangan yang hangat membimbing tanganku untuk menarik pelatuk. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal.


**Cinderella on Duty**

**By taskebab**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang putri tidak harus selalu memakai gaun indah dan berperilaku manis.

.

.

.

.

**Cinderella on Duty**

**Fandom | **Death Note

**Disclaimer | **Tsugumi Ouba & Takeshi Obata

**Rating | **T

**Genre | **Romance, Tragedy

**Main Character | **Yagami Sayu

**Pairing | **MelloxSayu

**Warning |**Possibility of OOC-ness, AU, miss-typo, EYD dan tanda baca tidak karuan, ga rapi, dll.

**Summary**

Aku hanya gadis biasa, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memakai gaun pengantin yang terkoyak oleh dosa. Aku hanya gadis biasa, sebelum sepasang tangan yang hangat membimbing tanganku untuk menarik pelatuk. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal.

**Author Note**

Fyi, fanfic ini terinspirasi (atau mencontek? XD) dari trilogi PV penyanyi Jepang kesukaan saya~ (yang bisa tebak siapa dan apa saja judul Pvnya dan di album mana 3 PV itu ada dapet kisu kisu dari saya! #diesh) langsung baca aja deh =w=)b

.

.

.

.

**Cinderella on Duty**

.

.

.

.

**Satu : Because of You**

.

.

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa. Gadis yang dilahirkan dari keluarga yang tidak memperbolehkanku pulang sesudah jam lima sore. Ayah yang bekerja sebagai polisi, Ibu yang merupakan ibu rumah tangga yang baik, dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat cerdas. Dibesarkan dengan dongeng-dongeng yang membuatku terpana dan ingin menjadi sang putri yang hidup bahagia bersama dengan sang pangeran dari kerajaan seberang yang manis budi dan perilakunya, sopan tuturnya, serta tulus hatinya – seperti Ibu yang beruntung mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang baik – Ayah.

Setiap hari kujalani dengan biasa. Pergi kuliah, pulang bersama teman-teman – kadang-kadang berlanjut ke _SpaceLand_, membaca majalah remaja perempuan, mengikuti _fashion_ dan musik terbaru, dan tentu saja melaksanakan tugasku sebagai mahasiswi yaitu belajar. Menggosok rambutku seratus kali – yang katanya akan membuat rambut berkilau, membaca artikel 'Membaca Karakter dari Golongan Darah', dan membawa jimat keberuntungan ke mana-mana.

Keluargaku – bahkan teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis baik-baik yang manis nan cantik. Walau aku tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi dalam hati sebagai gadis biasa ada lah aku merasa senang. Aku menjadi gadis penuh semangat dan senyum dengan rambut yang berayun di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Aku masih menjadi gadis polos seperti itu saat aku bertemu dengan 'dia'.

'Dia', pria dengan mata biru yang seakan menyimpan seribu rahasia dan rambut pirang yang menjuntai indah. Tidak tahu pasti kapan kami mulai bertemu, tetapi jejalanan distrik Shibuya lah yang membuatku berpapasan dengannya. Hanya sebuah percakapan iseng korban lamanya antrian sebuah restoran cepat saji, berujung pada persahabatan yang lama-lama membuatku sesak sekaligus merasa berarti.

Ia adalah pria dengan bekas luka bakar di setengah wajahnya – yang kuyakin tidak berakhir sampai leher saja. Selalu memakai pakaian kulit berwarna hitam, _boots_, kacamata hitam, dengan rambut sebahunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang cacat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kekurangan cacat itu di mataku sendiri. Manipulatif, impulsif, serta harga diri yang tinggi, satu-satunya hal yang pertama kali kutangkap dari setiap gerak-gerik dan ucapannya – selain selalu memakan cokelat batangan di tangannya, tentunya. Ia dengan mudah dapat membuat – mungkin seluruh dunia – mencintainya.

Seiring cerita berlanjut, aku banyak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Mulai dari merek cokelat kesukaannya, sifatnya yang terlihat tidak terlalu ego seperti saat pertama kali aku berjumpa, sampai satu hal.

.

.

Ia adalah kriminal. Ia perampok.

.

.

Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam, memperlambat detak jantungku, namun selalu gagal. Ya, ia adalah orang dari dunia bawah yang tidak seharusnya bergaul, apalagi bersamaku. Mencoba menyatukan kembali kelopak demi kelopak mawar yang telah tertiup angin, menghitung jumlah pasir yang telah lepas bersama dengan ombak. Dunia hitam di mana aku tidak seharusnya ada, dan ia menginjak dunia 'atas' yang seharusnya akan membahayakannya. Dunia putih yang seharusnya akan membuatnya silau dan meleburnya dalam putih kembali seperti saat ia terlahir.

.

.

Untukku.

.

.

Berdasar atas keyakinan, dan mata biru yang intens menatapku saat ia membuka kacamata hitamnya empat musim semi yang lalu, aku berjalan perlahan namun pasti melewati lantai berkarpet merah, menuju sebuah altar yang akan mengikatku dengannya, sampai aku mati. Ekor gaun putih yang kukenakan dengan sombongnya menjajaki karpet, seakan menunjukkan pada semua tamu betapa manis gaun yang kupakai. Langkah, demi langkah.

.

.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum. Aku tersenyum.

.

.

_"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkon shi, fufu to narou to shite imasu, watakushi wa kenkou na toki mo, sou de nai toki mo; Kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasuke, watakushi no inochi no kagiri, kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu."_

.

.

_"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkon shi..."_

.

.

_"Shinro, Mihael Keehl, anata wa kono jousei to kekkon shi fufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anata wa, kenko na toki mo, sou de nai toki mo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi o kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o, chikaimasu ka?"_

.

.

_"Hai, chikaimasu."_

.

.

_"Shinpu, Yagami Sayu, anata wa kono dansei to kekkon shi fufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anata wa, kenko na toki mo, sou de nai toki mo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o, chikaimasu ka?"_

.

.

_"Hai, chikaimasu."_

.

.

Sesimpul senyum menghiasi, mengawali sebuah hidup baru yang akan penuh dengan pasang surut, namun anginnya melenakkan. Walau kami tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apa salah? Atau benar? Kami hanya menjalaninya, sesuai apa yang kami yakini. Walau aku tidak menikahi pria baik-baik yang lembut tutur katanya seperti yang ada dalam dongeng para putri, tapi ia lah pangeran yang sebenarnya. Aku menyukai setiap hal yang ada pada dirinya.

.

.

Keluargaku tampak sangat senang, walau aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi ayah sampai lama. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap seorang polisi yang handal. Dan tugasnya, menertibkan negara – sekaligus memberantas kriminalitas. Sedikit namun pasti aku sangat menyesal menjadi anak seorang polisi petinggi.

.

.

.

.

**Dua : Tell Me Why**

.

.

.

.

'DDOOOORRR!'

.

.

"Kau sudah bisa?"

.

.

"Ya, sedikit. Namun telah membaik dari minggu lalu."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang tangan kanan yang biasa memegang sisir dan _sponge_ bedak tengah memegang sebuah pistol _Berreta_, latihan menembak rutin di mana suamiku meluangkan waktunya untuk 'mengajari' aku. Pelatuk ditarik, dan dengan sedikit gerakan maka aku akan menyamai gagahnya _mafiosso_ dan para penjahat di _film_ aksi. Mata birunya yang indah dan dalam menatapku dengan pandangan puas. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kebanggaan, membelai rambut hitam legamku senang.

.

.

"Ayo kita laksanakan."

.

.

"Baik."

.

.

Kami menaiki mobil _Toyota Starlet1985_ berwarna biru kelam pudar kami dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memarkir mobil di depan sebuah _bank_ besar, kami memasuki _bank_ dengan _shotgun_ di tangan kami dengan langkah pasti.

.

.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

.

.

Tampak masih ada seorang _bank teller_ yang melawan dan membelot. Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan melotot – menakut-nakuti tapi malah sepertinya dia yang takut. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, mengarahkan _shotgun_ padanya.

.

.

"Angkat tangan, menyerahlah. Dan serahkan."

.

.

Sang _bank teller_ sudah tidak berkutik, keringat dingin membanjir dari pelipisnya, dan akhirnya pasrah – menyerahkan semua uang yang ada di brankas pada kami dengan tangan gemetar, dan kami pun langsung memasukkan semua uang itu ke dalam karung uang. Bau uang yang sangat menggiurkan tercium. Lumayan banyak, kali ini. Sekitar dua ratus atau lebih bundel uang-uang _yen_.

.

.

Di sini lah aku, seorang anak polisi yang perlahan memasuki dunia hitam. Aku telah berkali-kali membantu suamiku merampok _bank_, dan uang itulah yang untuk kami bertahan hidup – selain pekerjaan 'sampingan' suamiku sebagai seorang detektif konsultan swasta – dan sekarang kami menempati sebuah _apato_ lumayan mewah dengan uang itu. Bau anyir dan uang telah terbiasa melatari kecupan senang kami di tengah 'medan perang'. Sungguh, aku bisa sangat tertawa dengan lantang di tengah-tengah pelanggaran hukum, sekarang – hal yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan dan tak ingin kulakukan dahulu.

Serentetan tembakan dari sekuriti dan polisi tidak bisa menghentikan kami, dan sampai sekarang wajah kami sama sekali tidak terlacak karena kami selalu memakai penyamaran di setiap aksi. Walau ini melanggar hukum, aku seakan dapat merasa senang bila Mihael merasa senang juga. Seorang 'Putri' sekarang tidak lagi memakai gaun manis dan bertingkah terpuji, tapi telah berubah menjadi Putri manipulatif berpakaian sobek karena serangan polisi, dengan _shot gun_ dan cinta di tangan kanannya dan kemenangan di tangan kirinya.

.

.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa berubah. Ini tetap aku.

.

.

.

.

"Sayu-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?"

.

.

"Baik-baik saja, ibu. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, kok~!"

.

.

.

.

Itulah kebohongan yang selalu kulontarkan ketika ibu, ayah, maupun kakak meneleponku dari rumah yang jauh di sana. Aku merasa ragu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, malah aku bukan hanya merasa baik – aku meledak-ledak oleh kesenangan dan kepuasan, seakan rantai moral yang membelengguku sejak lahir kini telah hancur berkeping-keping. Aku menjadi seorang perempuan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka. Perempuan yang anggun, angkuh, dan tangguh, dan manipulatif – tentunya.

.

.

Dan aku tidak merasa berubah.

.

.

"_Good morning, _Mihael-_kun_." Aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Wajah dan rambutnya masih terlihat kusut – mungkin masih mengantuk. Tapi bukannya ia memelukku mesra dari belakang seperti biasanya, ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku yang sedang memasak _omelette_ hanya mengehela nafas sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan lagi _omelette_ yang telah pinta dibalik sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Dalam hati aku merasa resah, tapi aku tidak perlu bingung. Aku adalah wanitanya yang tangguh. Satu-satunya.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga : (don't) leave me alone**

.

.

.

.

Ya, aku melihatnya. Entah yang sudah keberapa kali, bersama wanita itu.

.

.

Wanita barat yang ayu parasnya dan elegan – seperti keturunan orang berpengaruh, dengan mata kuning yang berwibawa dan lembut. Wanita yang juga tangguh – _revolver _selalu ada ke mana pun ia pergi. Ketukan sepatu _boots_-nya yang angkuh dan _bossy _selalu membuatku kesal setiap kali aku membuntutinya ke mana-mana. Wajah tersenyum mereka berdua yang membuatku muak. Dan diriku sendiri yang membuatku muak, hanya bisa menguntit seperti _stalker_ menjijikkan.

Setiap aku melihat suamiku pulang ke rumah, aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat saat bunyi bel terdengar, kemudian kembali menyambutnya pulang rumah dengan muka yang ceria. Ia membiarkannya, atau tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali – bahwa muka ceriaku ini sangat terpaksa dan dibuat-buat – hal yang seharusnya ia dapat bedakan sebagai orang yang telah menjadi pasangan hidup dan matiku kurang lebih dua tahun.

Sangat berbeda. Belakangan ini tanpa menyapa atau memberi kecupan terlebih dahulu padaku, ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dengan gerakan angkuh kemudian menggigit cokelat batangan yang telah menjadi candu baginya itu, seperti tidak membiarkan seseorang pun mengganggunya – termasuk aku. Aku yang melihat hanya mengalihkan pandanganku, dan menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang memang seharusnya kukerjakan (tapi kutunda karena ingin menyambut suamiku pulang).

Aku telah mengetahui apa yang membuatnya menjadi dingin seperti itu. Dan aku hanya terus sanggup berada di sini, karena aku telah berjanji akan terus mencintainya, dan berada di sisinya. Sekalipun sumpah itu telah hancur dalam pelaksanaannya, pun. Aku terus berharap akan sebuah _happy ending_ yang ibu selalu dongengkan saat aku hendak tidur dahulu. Setidaknya bertahan lebih baik daripada marah-marah sambil menangisi nasib, itu tidak akan mengubah semuanya.

Aku segera beranjak untuk memasak makan malam – terserah ia mau makan atau tidak. Aku meracik berbagai bumbu dan bahan yang akan menjadi makan malam kami hari ini – sup kesukaannya. Namun pekerjaanku berhenti saat sepasang tangan merengkuh pinggangku lembut, dan hembusan nafas bersamaan dengan sebuah bisikan membuatku makin larut dalam kegundahan dan kesedihanku.

.

.

"_Don't leave me alone, please._"

.

.

Ya, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskannya, melukainya, mengkhianatinya, bahkan meninggalkannya. Aku akan setia. Sampai kapan pun. Seburuk apapun kondisinya. Walau suatu saat bisa kulanggar sekalipun, aku **sekarang **akan bertahan.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kasih."

.

.

Dan kami larut dalam kasih yang menggebu. Untuk sesaat, aku melupakan segala ketidak percayaanku, dan kesedihanku, walau andaikan itu benar-benar menjadi nyata, aku tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Namun ternyata, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kurang lebih satu tahun setelah aku menyadari keberadaan wanita yang belakangan kuketahui adalah bekas anggota _CIA_ itu – aku benar-benar merasa muak. Sesak. Aku terus mencoba menjadi wanita yang lebih baik dan lebih baik, namun semuanya terasa percuma. Bahkan seperti bisa dikatakan andai aku mengemis-ngemis padanya dengan melacurkan diri pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa merebutnya kembali.

.

.

Aku bukanlah putri yang anggun, angkuh, tangguh, dan manipulatif. Aku hanyalah putri yang memakai gaun indah dan tugasnya hanya bertingkah sopan dan bertutur lembut. Putri yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi putri yang tangguh. Hanya seorang putri yang mengemis cinta dari pangeran.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah – atau tidak mau mendengar dan peduli tentang isak tangis kecilku saat tengah malam. Ia hanya tidur membelakangiku tanpa sekalipun bangun dan menenangkanku.

.

.

.

.

**Empat : Last Angel **

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita seperti itu, Sayu!"

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi padaku..."

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap jalan dari jendela – seakan jendela itu menjadi pembatas antara belenggu rumah tangga dibumbui dengan orang ketiga dan alam bebas di mana aku bisa bebas dari tanggungan apapun juga. Dedongkol hati, aku ingin keluar! Sial, apartemen ini menjadi seperti kastil tinggi yang tidak ada pintu keluarnya! Sekarang koper yang terisi telah berada di tangan kananku namun aku masih tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat aku berdiri. Bisa kurasakan ia masih menatapku yang menangis. Dengan dingin dan tidak acuh, tentunya.

Dan kuputuskan untuk keluar. Ya, keluar. Aku tatap figura berfoto kami berdua yang tersenyum, tergeletak di atas meja di depan sofa tempat ia duduk. Aku ambil foto itu, kudekap dengan penuh perasaan rindu dan menyesal – membiarkan sepasang butir air mata kembali menuruni pipiku, kemudian aku melangkah ke pintu tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' maupun menolehkan pandangan.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu. Batas antara belenggu kesesakan dan kebebasan. Antara ruang lingkup cintanya yang mungkin masih tersisa dan berpisahnya aku dengannya. Pintu terasa berat. Aku tidak rela.

.

.

"Sayu, kita masih bisa menatanya dari awa—"

.

.

'BRAK' pintu tertutup.

.

.

Dan yang bisa kudengar hanya erangan frustasinya yang seakan bertujuan untuk semakin merobek hatiku.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung apartemen. Aku telah bebas. Aku bukan lagi seorang Sayu Keehl. Aku merasa senang, walau sedih masih tidak bisa terelakkan. Buktinya? Air mata yang masih menuruni pipiku adalah bukti yang bisa kalian lihat. Aku tidak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang yang seakan sedang melihat seorang aktris yang sedang berakting menangis di jalanan.

Aku mencegat sebuah taksi untuk mengantarku menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Dari kaca spion, ku lihat ia yang tidak menyerah, tidak berhenti mengejar taksi yang kunaiki, dengan peluh menuruni dahinya. Hatiku sesak, sakit, serasa terrobek. Sesekali ia berhasil menyentuh taksi, tapi sang supir menambah kecepatan lalu ia tertinggal, dan ia akan mencoba mencapai taksi lagi – begitu seterusnya. Aku memutuskan menutup mataku sejenak. Setelah sebuah tikungan, dirinya tak terlihat lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega yang berat.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun setelah perpisahanku dengannya, aku memutuskan sedikit berjalan-jalan di kota di mana dulu kami tinggal. Alasan kedua, karena hari ini (seharusnya) hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke lima. Sedikit sedih, memang – mengingat waktu dulu kami masih bersama. Namun sekarang luka itu perlahan-lahan telah menjadi sebuah memori biasa yang terasa sedikit kecut dan rindu ketika menceritakannya – perasaan semacam nostalgia yang tidak bisa terelakkan dari setiap memori manusia baik yang manis maupun pahit. Aku tersenyum getir.

Namun masa damaiku tidak bertahan lama. Dua orang – lelaki dan wanita yang memakai penyamaran sembari memegang pistol dan kantung uang berlarian – bahkan ada beberapa bendel uang yang tercecer begitu saja di jalan seperti sampah, sembari tembakan polisi memburu dua sejoli itu. Sejoli? Ya, aku jelas mengingat mereka. Karena dulu – dulu sekali, aku pernah berada di posisi wanita itu. Semua metode perampokan maupun penyamarannya, semua itu ku tahu. Dan dalam penyamarannya kali ini, ia menyembunyikan luka bakarnya dengan rambut.

Aku hanya menatap punggung kedua orang yang telah melewatiku itu dengan tatapan kosong, masih dengar senyum yang getir. Kini air mataku tidak lagi menetes. Ia hanya bagian dari lembaran masa lalu yang jauh yang tidak ingin kuingat-ingat lagi. Seperti salah membuka kamus dengan membuka bagian abjad yang tidak diinginkan, aku hanya sedikit mendecih dan kesal dalam hati. Aku menelan ludah.

.

.

Namun itu hanya sampai sepasang mata biru elektriknya memandang langsung dengan tatapan yang biasa – intens – padaku. Sedikit terperanjat, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ia tersenyum senang, tanpa mendekat kepadaku – mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang tak bisa kudengar, tepat ketika satu peluru ganas menembus kepalanya dan kemudian beberapa peluru lagi menyusul peluru pertama dengan ledak-ledakan keras.

Teriakku tertahan, dan perasaan sakit itu muncul kembali. Aku hanya bisa merasakan sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kananku, kemudian aku memutuskan berbalik, pulang ke rumah. Benar-benar mengubur dalam-dalam semua kenangan dan kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku hari ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat tubuhnya yang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalan – sama seperti hari itu, aku tidak menoleh ke belakang ketika ia meminta mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku tidak memberikannya kesempatan.

.

.

Ya, aku hanya seorang putri bergaun indah yang tugasnya hanya bertingkah sopan dan bertutur lembut. Hanya seorang perempuan kecil biasa yang menginginkan semua cerita cinta berakhir manis dengan egois. Hanya seorang putri yang hanya menginginkan hal-hal yang indah yang terlihat di mataku, dan membuang jauh-jauh hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi putri tangguh yang dapat melindunginya. Andaikan aku tidak meninggalkannya.

.

.

Mihael, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

Tapi aku harus mencoba berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri, setelah ini.

.

.

Aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi, aku tidak akan menyesal, aku tidak akan sedih.

.

.

Berlawanan dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipiku, aku melangkah optimis di bawah sinar matahari. Berharap akan ada kebahagiaan lain yang mengeringkan luka yang terbuka.

.

.

"Mihael..."

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Author Note**

OK! *baca ulang* euuhh, fanfiksi gaje =w=)a

Kalo hitungan ultah pernikahannya agak ganjil sorry~ author ga bisa matematika (?) soalnya heuheuheu~

Nyoba sedikit mengubah style (kelihatan engga? Engga? Yaudah.)~ XDD tapi kayaknya jadi aneh gini yaaa ;w;

Review, please~?


End file.
